The Canticle Of Drabbles
by Womble27
Summary: DA:O and DA2 drabbles. Drabbles galore! :D Mostly K, but possibly some T's for language.
1. Sacrifice

**So, I've just been coming up with little ideas that aren't long enough for full fics. So I've started a little collection of drabbles from DA:O and DA2 that I'll update whenever. Enjoy! :D**

**Oh, I will also take requests for this collection :) Anything you particularly want to see, lemme know :3**

**Disclaimer: I own it! Yes I do! I own all of it! Mwahahaha!**

**But seriously though, Bioware owns it -_- *grumbles* Well, they can have their toys back when I am done. They shouldn't make them so fun to play with.**

**So I always imagined the scene before killing the Archdemon as playing out a little differently. This is my Human Mage Warden and her romanced Alistair. Morrigan's ritual was not accepted. So, obviously: Warning, character death.**

* * *

"Alistair no! I won't let you!" Adaia Amell yelled at the young man, fighting him as he struggled to pull his arm out of the iron grip with which she held it. "This is crazy!"

"This is the sanest thing I've ever done" he replied. "Let me _go _Adaia! This my duty!"

"No!" she cried "This is as much my duty as it is yours! We're both Grey Wardens! And you are going to be King! It's your _duty_ to your country to keep yourself alive!" She beat her hands furiously on his armour clad chest. "Let me do this! Fereldan will survive without me! I'm dispensable, I-"

"_Never _say that!" Alistair roared, turning around and catching the woman's scrabbling hands. "Duty is not my only reason here, and you know it! I love you Adaia. Do you think I could just let you die if there was a way I could prevent it? Besides, isn't this the best thing I could do as King? My first and final act being to stop the Blight before it really starts?"

"Alistair, _no!_ I won't let you sacrifice yourself!" she cried.

"I'm afraid I'm not giving you a choice" he said grimly, pushing her away before his words had fully registered.

"Alistair, _wait!_" she screamed as he turned to run towards the monstrous Archdemon. Her voice was so heartbroken, that despite himself, Alistair turned to look at her.

"Kiss me" she whispered to him, her eyes full of anguish.

In one stride, he was with her. "I love you Adaia. Never forget that" he said softly before his mouth descended on hers. They kissed fiercely, passionately, every ounce of longing they had ever felt communicated in that brief touch of lips. He pulled back a little and rested his forehead against hers, hardly believing that the Maker was cruel enough to tear them apart.

His concentration lapsed just long enough for Adaia to lean in and whisper a spell of paralysis against his mouth.

Instantly his body froze, all save for his eyes which stared at her in agonised accusation.

She offered him a sad half smile. "I'm sorry my love, but I couldn't let you do this. Fereldan needs you. And I couldn't let you die. I couldn't live without you" she said quietly, her voice catching in her throat. "But you? You're so much stronger than me, Alistair. You always have been. You will live. You will get through this, and you will be a great King. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but know that even if I could, I wouldn't change a single second of the time we have spent together. You showed me what life is like outside the Circle. What it is to love someone and have them love you. And I can't bring myself to regret anything. Or my decision now. I love you Alistair" she said with a sob. "Don't ever doubt that. Please, forgive me" she asked, leaning in to give him one last kiss. Then she turned away, her heart breaking.

A light shudder ran through her frame as she stared at the hideous, flailing creature in front of her. Breaking into a run, she scanned the ground in front of her for a discarded weapon, knowing that her poor, abused Spellweaver could not hope to fell a beast such as this. Her eyes alighted on a two-handed greatsword that protruded from a grotesque Darkspawn corpse, and she seized it as she ran past, yelling a furious battle cry as she bore down on the corrupt dragon. It swung it's malformed jaw towards her, releasing a jet of flames as she ducked under the scaled neck. Burning blood rained down on her, tearing a scream from her throat as she sliced her sword down the underside of the dragons neck.

The creature writhed, giving a roar of agony that shook the foundations of Denerim itself. Adaia rolled out from under the creature as it's head fell to the side, the neck no longer able to support it.

Adaia stood, breathing heavily, her teeth bared in a feral snarl. Then with a terrible cry, she plunged her sword into the Archdemon's head.

"_No!_" Alistair howled, the paralysis spell breaking when Adaia had no energy left to continue it. He ran towards her, only for Wynne to catch hold of him.

"Alistair, stop! There's nothing you can do!" the elder mage pleaded.

_"Adaia!"_ Alistair wailed as light flared all around her.

Adaia screamed as the light engulfed her. She could feel the Archdemon's soul within her, black and corrupt, whispering for her to die. She struggled desperately to pull away, fighting uselessly to let go of the sword that was now burning hot. The light seared through her veins like liquid fire, leaving nothing but ash in their wake.

"Alistair!" she screamed through the pain, calling to him even though she knew it was useless.

Then the world exploded and everything went black.

"Adaia!" Alistair yelled, as he was blown back by a wave of concussive force. He screwed his eyes shut, nearly blinded by a light as bright as the sun that radiated from where Adaia had stood. "_Adaia!_"

Slowly, as the light dissipated, Alistair chanced opening his eyes, only to see a small, still form lying in the shadow of the Archdemon's wing.

"Adaia!" he bellowed, scrambling to his feet and racing towards her. "Adaia! No! _NO!_" he yelled, dropping to his knees beside her. He pulled her to him, cradling her head on his lap as he brushed her soft caramel curls away from her face. Her eyes stared up at him, unseeing as tears began to slip down his cheeks. "Don't leave me Adaia, please don't leave me" he begged brokenly, holding her hand to his face. It fell back limply. He leant over her, his head nearly touching the ground. Crushed by sorrow, he rocked her gently, as if she were a child that needed to be soothed. His tears splashed over her face as he began to cry in earnest.

He cried for her, a mage who had been raised to believe that she was nothing. He cried for Fereldan, a country that had lost it's saviour. And he cried for himself, a man who had lost the only woman he would ever love.

* * *

**Wow, that one was quite sad :( There'll be some fluff later, promise.**


	2. Where I Belong

**So, I've just been coming up with little ideas that aren't long enough for full fics. So I've started a little collection of drabbles from DA:O and DA2 that I'll update whenever. Enjoy! :D**

**Oh, I will also take requests for this collection :) Anything you particularly want to see, lemme know :3**

**Disclaimer: I own it! Yes I do! I own all of it! Mwahahaha!**

**But seriously though, Bioware owns it -_- *grumbles* Well, they can have their toys back when I am done. They shouldn't make them so fun to play with.**

* * *

"Dad!" the impatient little voice called to him, drawing him from sleep. "Daddy, wake up!"

"Ngh..." he groaned, opening his eyes sleepily to see a little girl with coal black hair and bright green eyes tugging insistently on his arm.

"Da-_ddy_! Get _up_! Lewis says it's time for training!" With a tired laugh, he threw his face back into the pillow.

"_Mum_!" he heard the little girl cry with outrage "Dad won't get up!"

Suddenly his wife was leaning over him, her warm breath tickling his neck and making him shudder slightly.

"Lauryn, remember what I said to you about getting Daddy out of bed?" she asked the little girl gently. He looked up and saw a devilish smile cross the child's face before a line of frost flashed it's way up his spine. With a yelp, he leapt out of bed, his back arched from the shock of the cold.

He laughed at the look of triumph on the little Hawke's face. "All right, all right!" he chuckled "I'm up!"

"Yay!" cried the half-elven girl, dancing happily around the room and clapping.

"I suppose I have you to thank for teaching her that little trick?" he asked good-naturedly as he moved around the room, pulling a thin linen shirt on over his breeches.

Hawke smiled at him mischievously. "Maaaaybe..." she replied with a giggle.

"Andrea, you will-"

"-be the death of you, I know" she finished with a laugh. "Now go on, Lewis'll be waiting for you" she said as she hugged Lauryn who had crawled into bed for their morning cuddle.

Right on cue, a male voice that was every bit as deep as his called to him from the next room. "Dad!" the boy yelled "Hurry up! You promised you'd spar with me today!"

"Coming!" he yelled. With a final smile for his wife and daughter, Fenris left the room, feeling that after years of searching, he had finally found the place where he belonged.

* * *

**See? What did I tell you? Fluff! :3**


	3. A Dragon's Chew Toy

**So, I've just been coming up with little ideas that aren't long enough for full fics. So I've started a little collection of drabbles from DA:O and DA2 that I'll update whenever. Enjoy! :D**

**Oh, I will also take requests for this collection :) Anything you particularly want to see, lemme know :3**

**Disclaimer: I own it! Yes I do! I own all of it! Mwahahaha!**

**But seriously though, Bioware owns it -_- *grumbles* Well, they can have their toys back when I am done. They shouldn't make them so fun to play with.**

**City elf and Zevran pairing.**

* * *

The other elf's rhythmic stride was lulling her into sleep as he carried her towards their campsite.

"Stupid...Antivan" she slurred, beating her hand feebly against his chest. "Put me down... 'm _fine..._"

"My dear Warden" Zevran chuckled slightly. "A dragon just used you as a chew toy, and you are protesting against me carrying you?" He scoffed. "You couldn't walk even if I were to put you down."

Huh. When he put it like that, her complaints did seem pretty stupid. Still, it hurt her pride to be carried like a child.

"I'm fine!" she insisted sleepily, her red hair falling over her face. "Wynne healed me."

"Yes, but you are still in shock, Sophia. Even Wynne's magical buxom cannot cure that."

"I _heard_ that, young man!" came the mage's voice from behind him. Zevran roared with laughter, his amber eyes twinkling with mirth.

Despite herself, Sophia smirked. Then she smoothed her expression out, and put a pleading look into her eyes.

"Really Zev, I'm ok" she said. "Please put me down?"

"You are a stubborn woman" Zevran said with an exasperated sigh. Stopping, he gently placed her feet on the floor, allowing her to stand unaided.

Shakily, Sophia took a step. Pleased that she had remained standing, she took another, two, three. Then her legs gave way and she sprawled on her back, glaring up at the laughing elf that loomed above her.

Folding her arms, she turned her head to the side with a huff, resolutely refusing to look at him.

"Need a hand there?" the cocky Antivan asked her.

"No" she replied stoutly. "I'm just...taking a break" she said, a warm blush suffusing her cheeks.

Chuckling, Zevran swooped down on her and gathered her into his arms again.

She struggled against him for a moment. Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. "If you behave and let me take care of you, bebé linda, I'll give you another Antivan massage when we get back to camp."

Instantly, she lay still in his arms. Eyes wide, she stared at him as she mimed sewing up her mouth. Still chuckling, Zev leant down to kiss her.


	4. Picking Up The Pieces

**So, I've just been coming up with little ideas that aren't long enough for full fics. So I've started a little collection of drabbles from DA:O and DA2 that I'll update whenever. Enjoy! :D**

**Oh, I will also take requests for this collection :) Anything you particularly want to see, lemme know :3**

**Disclaimer: I own it! Yes I do! I own all of it! Mwahahaha!**

**But seriously though, Bioware owns it -_- *grumbles* Well, they can have their toys back when I am done. They shouldn't make them so fun to play with.**

**Oh, and for this one, I also don't own the song 'Pie Jesu' (I have no idea who does) I just took the song and changed it a bit, because it fits so beautifully with the idea.**

* * *

He was walking through Hightown to his mansion when he heard it. A beautiful voice singing mournfully in Arcanum floated from the windows of the Hawke estate. Fenris stopped, entranced by the melody. He was not the only one. Several nobles had stopped to listen, the haunting words calling to them in some way that they couldn't explain.

"_Pie Andraste_" the voice sang.

"_Pie Andraste,_

_Qui tollis pecatta mundi,_

_Dona eis requiem._

_Dona eis requiem._"

Fenris had heard this song before. His heart ached with sadness, and shaking his head, he made his way to the back of the Hawke estate, where he could climb up unobserved. The exquisite melody followed him as he climbed.

"_Sponsa Domini, sponsa Domini,_

_Qui tollis pecatta mundi,_

_Dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem,_

_Sempiternam,_

_Sempiternam requiem._"

The last notes of the song trembled in the air, unbearably sweet as Fenris knocked on the window frame after seeing Hawke standing alone in her bedroom. She stood with her back to him, arranging something on her desk.

"Come in, Fenris" she said quietly without turning around.

"Hawke?" he ventured cautiously. "I heard your singing. It was... beautiful" he said simply.

She smiled. "Thank you, Fenris" she said, turning to face him at last. "Did you understand the words?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes" he replied "It is a song of mourning used in Tevinter." He gave a slight cough, then began to recite the words of the song:

_Merciful Andraste, Merciful Andraste,_

_Who taketh away the sins of the world,_

_Grant them rest,_

_Grant them rest._

_Bride of the Lord, bride of the Lord,_

_Who taketh away the sins of the world,_

_Grant them rest, grant them rest._

_Eternal,_

_Everlasting peace._

Fenris flushed slightly at the words. "You were singing for your mother?" he guessed.

"And for father" she said sadly. "And for Bethany and Carver. They're all gone now. I am alone." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hawke..." Fenris said awkwardly.

"Thank you Fenris, your concern is touching." She smiled at him, brushing away her tears with the back of her hand. "But I'm fine. Really, don't worry about me" she said as she took the vase of white roses she had been arranging over to the windowsill.

Fenris looked at them. Roses had been Leandra's favourite flower.

Catching his look, Hawke plucked a dainty bloom from among the other flowers. "Really Fenris, I meant what I said. I'll be fine."

She gave the rose a delicate sniff before allowing the bloom to catch on the breeze and float from her hand. It danced out the window, and floated high above Kirkwall in the wind. She stared at it as she said the words that damn near broke Fenris's heart.

"I will carry on, Fenris. As always, I will pick up the pieces and carry on."


	5. Dammit, Hawke

**So, I've just been coming up with little ideas that aren't long enough for full fics. So I've started a little collection of drabbles from DA:O and DA2 that I'll update whenever. Enjoy! :D**

**Oh, I will also take requests for this collection :) Anything you particularly want to see, lemme know :3**

**Disclaimer: I own it! Yes I do! I own all of it! Mwahahaha!**

**But seriously though, Bioware owns it -_- *grumbles* Well, they can have their toys back when I am done. They shouldn't make them so fun to play with.**

* * *

"Varric, tell this dirtbag who we are" Hawke scoffed imperiously.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be threatening the viscount's son" the dwarf said, shaking his head.

"What?" the slaver asked nervously, his pale eyes darting from the boy at his side to the company assembled below him.

"Oh" Varric said thoughtfully. "I suppose you got a tip from a slaver that he was selling mage-flesh cheap. You never thought to ask where he got it?"

The slaver swallowed audibly, his throat bobbing.

"You never wondered if you were buying the viscount's well known love child from his elven mistress" Varric continued "The boy he swore to protect even if it meant razing the entire Free Marches?"

"Sure he didn't Varric" Hawke said sarcastically, casually twirling one of her daggers "Easy mistake to make."

"I seek no war with the Free Marches!" the slaver gabbled before composing himself. "Take the lad to his father."

"Hand him over then, if you're serious" Varric called to the man.

"Hawke, no!" Fenris lurched forward. He had stood in silence until now, but now he felt he must speak up. "Hawke, you can't let this man go, he's a slaver, I-!"

With a frown, she motioned for him to step back. "I will deal with this Fenris" she said, her voice firm. With a scowl, the elf fell back, his expression troubled.

Hawke turned to the slaver. "I'm coming up there to collect the boy. Don't try anything" she warned, as she ascended the moss covered stairs to the ledge. When she reached the top, the slaver lifted his sword and pushed Feynriel towards her.

"Here, take him!" he said.

"Good" Hawke replied, pushing Feynriel behind her. "Now you die."

"I- what?" the slaver asked, his eyes wide with horror. "But I... No! _Guards!_" he screamed before he cut off with gurgle as Hawke's dagger buried itself in his throat.

"Dammit Hawke, what did you do that for?" Varric growled at her, as he primed Bianca to face the guards that erupted from every side room. Fenris and Aveline also drew their weapons and began tearing into the mercenaries. With a vicious snarl, Hawke sprang from her ledge and leapt into the fray, daggers flying with lethal grace.

In no time at all, the caverns were clear, the mercenaries either fled or dead. Hawke and her companions stood panting, trying desperately to regain their breath.

"Dammit Hawke, what did you do that for?" Varric asked again. "After you had me talk us up and everything..."

"I wanted to get Feynriel out of there safely" she shrugged.

"That doesn't explain what you did afterwards" the dwarf grumbled.

"Listen Varric" she said with a tired sigh, pushing herself up straight. "You're going to find a bit of a pattern with me, and it's this: the slaver always dies."

Fenris gazed at Hawke with a newfound respect as she said those words. And as he stared her, it was as if the world had shifted slightly.

She was beautiful. As she stood there, proud and strong, covered in the blood of her enemies with eyes that shone with the fierce strength of her conviction, she was utterly beautiful to him.

She was glorious.


	6. Tranquility

**So, I've just been coming up with little ideas that aren't long enough for full fics. So I've started a little collection of drabbles from DA:O and DA2 that I'll update whenever. Enjoy! :D**

**Oh, I will also take requests for this collection :) Anything you particularly want to see, lemme know :3**

**Disclaimer: I own it! Yes I do! I own all of it! Mwahahaha!**

**But seriously though, Bioware owns it -_- *grumbles* Well, they can have their toys back when I am done. They shouldn't make them so fun to play with.**

**This one is for my good friend Danny, who requested something sad :( x**

* * *

"Useless!" Fenris roared in frustration, throwing the book he had been searching through at the wall. He let his head fall into his hands as he fought not to scream at the hopelessness of the situation.

'_No_' he thought. _'I must not allow myself to wallow in despair. That will not help her._' Raising his head, he gazed at the portrait of the woman who now resided in the Gallows.

"We're trying, mea amare, we're trying" he said to the picture, love and heartbreak softening his features. "Anders has not stopped looking since you were taken. It is as if he is possessed." He stopped, caught by the irony in his words. "Well, more possessed than usual" he said, a slight smile on his face as he recalled the sarcastic humour she had once used so easily.

"This is all my fault" he said quietly. "If only I had been there on the day they found you, I..." he tailed off, not sure how to finish. The force they had sent after the Champion had been so huge that he doubted he could've made much difference. Still...

He sighed. "I'm sorry, mea amare. We will keep looking. If there's a way to cure you, Anders and I will find it."

How surprised she would be, he thought, if she could hear him call the mage 'Anders' instead of 'Abomination.' But then, she couldn't feel surprise anymore. She couldn't feel anything. Gently, Fenris placed a shaking finger on the forehead of the woman in the portrait, on the exact spot where the sunburst brand now blazed.

"There has to be a way..."


	7. The Prodigal Isabela

**So, I've just been coming up with little ideas that aren't long enough for full fics. So I've started a little collection of drabbles from DA:O and DA2 that I'll update whenever. Enjoy! :D**

**Oh, I will also take requests for this collection :) Anything you particularly want to see, lemme know :3**

**Disclaimer: I own it! Yes I do! I own all of it! Mwahahaha!**

**But seriously though, Bioware owns it -_- *grumbles* Well, they can have their toys back when I am done. They shouldn't make them so fun to play with.**

* * *

Hawke roared with laughter as yet another innuendo flew over Merrill's head. Maker, he was having a good night! They'd even allowed his baby brother a night off from Templar duties, so they'd all gathered in Varric's suite to celebrate. It was just like old times.

Well. _'Almost like old times'_ he thought ruefully as he glanced round the table, searching for the one face he knew he wouldn't find.

Isabela... Andraste's ass, but he missed her. Three years now, and not a word...

Shaking his head to clear away the maudlin thoughts, he had just stood to go and order another round of drinks when a knock on the door stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes?" Varric called curiously. "Come in!"

The door creaked open, and the last person they'd all been expecting stepped into the room.

"Isabela..." Varric whispered as the pirate queen stared shamefacedly at her boots. Suddenly the tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Hi..." the Rivaini started awkwardly. Then she stopped, unsure of what to say. "Long time, no see" she said finally, falling back on her quick humour.

The silence was tangible, echoing as it stretched on uncomfortably.

"Well you'd better have bloody brought presents!" Hawke blurted out suddenly. That broke the tension, and suddenly everyone was laughing.

"Oh Izzy!" Merrill chirped, running to embrace the taller woman. "Did you bring me back a griffin?" the elf asked half jokingly.

Isabela smiled cheekily. "As a matter of fact, Kitten" she said, quirking an eyebrow. "I did. You wouldn't BELIEVE how long it took me to find it..."


	8. Truth Or Dare

**So, I've just been coming up with little ideas that aren't long enough for full fics. So I've started a little collection of drabbles from DA:O and DA2 that I'll update whenever. Enjoy! :D**

**Oh, I will also take requests for this collection :) Anything you particularly want to see, lemme know :3**

**Disclaimer: I own it! Yes I do! I own all of it! Mwahahaha!**

**But seriously though, Bioware owns it -_- *grumbles* Well, they can have their toys back when I am done. They shouldn't make them so fun to play with.**

**The DA2 girls are having a game of truth or dare! (f!Hawke)**

* * *

"Truth or dare, Merrill?"

"Um, truth?"

"Do you really still get lost in Kirkwall after all this time?"

"Well _no_... but Varric was so sweet about it when I first got here, and it gives me an excuse to see him outside of missions when he has to come find me..."

"What? Varric? Excuses to see him... Maker's breath, you fancy the dwarf!"

"What? No! I-!"

"You love Varric, you love Varric!"

"Hawke!"

"YOU LOVE VARRIC, YOU LOVE VARRIC!"

"Aaargh!"

* * *

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Umm... I dare you to... drink a whole bottle of ale?"

"That's not a very good dare, Merrill."

"Sorry Aveline, I'm not very good at this. Ooh! I know! I dare you to swing from Hawke's chandelier!"

"Woah! No way! No swinging! I payed a lot for that thing!"

"Why not? I swing on it all the time..."

"Yeah, but Merrill, Aveline's a bit bigger than you are..."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Avie..."

* * *

"Truth or dare, whore?"

"Hmm. Dare, Man-hands!"

"I dare you to not have sex for a week."

"_Bitch..._"

* * *

"Truth or dare, Hawke?"

"Why do you have to be the one to ask me Isabela? I have the feeling this is going to blow up in my face no matter which one I go for..."

"Coward! Come on, pick one!"

*sigh* "Truth."

"Do you want to get in Fenris's pants?"

"Isabela!"

"Oh shut it, Man-Hands, it's a fair question. Hawke?"

"Well, uh... I, uh, don't think..."

"Come on Hawke."

"Well, he's... uh, certainly... very good looking..."

"Oh, don't avoid the question. Do you want to get in his pants?"

"Well, I... um... uh..."

"Tick tock Hawke."

"Fine! Yes! I want to get in his pants! I want to bang him absolutely senseless! Happy now?"

"Extremely."


	9. Lady 'Chicken Little' Aeducan

**So, I've just been coming up with little ideas that aren't long enough for full fics. So I've started a little collection of drabbles from DA:O and DA2 that I'll update whenever. Enjoy! :D**

**Oh, I will also take requests for this collection :) Anything you particularly want to see, lemme know :3**

**Disclaimer: I own it! Yes I do! I own all of it! Mwahahaha!**

**But seriously though, Bioware owns it -_- *grumbles* Well, they can have their toys back when I am done. They shouldn't make them so fun to play with.**

**All righty, so I'm bending the facts a little here. In this, Alistair was with Duncan's group when they recruited Lady Aeducan.**

**Having lived underground her entire life, she has never experienced simple surface things. Like, I don't know, rain...**

**Tee hee. I had waaay too much fun writing this one ^_^**

* * *

They'd been on the surface for three days now, and they were making steady progress towards Ostagar. Alistair was just setting up his tent for the night, grateful for the light summer rain that cooled his brow when he heard it.

What was that sound? He cocked his head to the side, listening. There! There it was again! A high pitched screaming sound that was getting louder and louder.

He saw Serena Aeducan running full tilt towards him from across the other side of the campsite. It was she who was screaming, terrified whimpering noises escaping her as she dived headfirst into the semi-erected tent at his feet.

He drew his sword, instantly alert and searching for enemies.

"Where are they?" he shouted to her through the thin walls of the tent.

"Where are who?" she shouted back hysterically.

"The people who attacked you!"

"No one attacked me!"

"Then... what?" Alistair asked, his confusion written across his face. "What's wrong with you then?"

"Alistair!" she shrieked at him, poking her head back outside to glare at him. "There is water coming from the _sky_! How can you not see that?"

"You mean the rain?" he asked in utter bewilderment.

"Yes! No! _I don't know!_" she yelled in exasperation.

Alistair just stared at her. Then he slowly sank to the ground, bent double with silent laughter.

"It's not funny!" she shouted at him furiously. "The whole sky could come down on us!"

"Oh Serena" Alistair said. "Don't worry. Rain is perfectly normal. It just happens."

"Wait" she said suspiciously. "You're telling me that it's normal for water to come from the sky? That this is an ordinary occurrence for you surfacers?"

"Pretty much" Alistair replied.

"_Water_. From the _sky_."

"Yep."

"And the sky isn't going to fall down?"

"It hasn't yet."

"Well that's just great" she snapped as she crawled out of the tent, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Not only do I get up here to find that the roof is really, really far away, I now find out that it cries on me too. Great. Bloody perfect."

* * *

**See? Waaay too much fun :D**


	10. The Book Of Love

**So, I've just been coming up with little ideas that aren't long enough for full fics. So I've started a little collection of drabbles from DA:O and DA2 that I'll update whenever. Enjoy! :D**

**Oh, I will also take requests for this collection :) Anything you particularly want to see, lemme know :3**

**Disclaimer: I own it! Yes I do! I own all of it! Mwahahaha!**

**But seriously though, Bioware owns it -_- *grumbles* Well, they can have their toys back when I am done. They shouldn't make them so fun to play with.**

**Surana and Cullen pairing.**

All was silent within the Tower, save for the quiet murmurings of the mages studying in the great library and the occasional muffled explosion from one of the practice areas.

Then with a patter of running feet and a few stifled curses, the silence was shattered and the young Templar rolled his eyes in exasperation as a dark-haired apprentice came tearing out of the library carrying a huge stack of books and scrolls. He winced as, without thinking, the elf raised her hand to wave at him and the towering pile of books swayed dangerously before cascading out of her arms to the floor with an almighty _'crash!'_

"Oh, Andraste's flaming _arse!_" the tiny elf threw her hands up in frustration before dropping to the ground and frantically trying to collect her scattered scrolls. "Sorry Cullen. Thanks." She flashed the Templar an apologetic smile as he too started to collect up the fallen documents.

He stared at her for a moment, and then quickly looked away. "N...no problem" he stammered. He glanced at her again and watched in dismay as her face fell. "What is it?" he asked.

"I can't find one of the scrolls!" the elf cried, her eye's wide and panicked. "Oh, this is bad Cullen, this is really, really bad! Leorah will _kill_ me if I lose these! I'm already in her bad books for returning my copy of the _Libro Amoris _covered in dragon blood…"

Cullen sat up sharply as he heard the name of the defiled book, cracking his head on the underside of the table he had been searching under. He emerged, looking irritated and rubbing his head, but holding the missing scroll in one hand.

"The _Libro Amoris_?" he asked, handing Karliah her scroll. "The Book of Love? Why would you be reading something like that?"

Karliah stood very quickly, a blush suffusing her cheeks. "Just some light reading." She shrugged defensively. "Well would you look at that it seems that I have everything thanks Cullen bye!" she gabbled before beating a hasty retreat down the corridor.

Cullen was left to stare at the trail of dust she had left, feeling vaguely confused, and yet somehow, curiously hopeful.


	11. Calling

**So, I've just been coming up with little ideas that aren't long enough for full fics. So I've started a little collection of drabbles from DA:O and DA2 that I'll update whenever. Enjoy! :D**

**Oh, I will also take requests for this collection :) Anything you particularly want to see, lemme know :3**

**Disclaimer: I own it! Yes I do! I own all of it! Mwahahaha!**

**But seriously though, Bioware owns it -_- *grumbles* Well, they can have their toys back when I am done. They shouldn't make them so fun to play with.**

A frail, wispy light hovered above the Warden's head as she sat in the darkness of a once mighty Thaig. Nothing but dust now, she could sense its Darkspawn inhabitants prowling around the outside of the rune circle she had made for protection, just out of the reach of the light.

Guttural growls and piercing shrieks chilled her soul, but she was resolute. This was her Calling. She had always known this day must come, and she could feel the corruption within her rising and attempting to overwhelm her. She could hear the Song… it was soooo beaaaaauuutiful… she must go, find the source, listen to the Song…

_No. _She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts. She would not listen to it, not while she still remembered who she was.

Besides, there was another call for her, stronger than that of the corruption, a call she had resisted her whole life. Now, far away from people, deep underground with only filth around her, she could finally succumb.

Raising her knife, she slashed open her forearm and felt the power wash over her as she lowered her barriers and accepted the demon's offer. She destroyed the rune circle with a wave of her hand, and surprised, the Darkspawn momentarily stalled.

Her eyes glowed like coals. Blood dripped onto the floor.

"Come on, you bastards" she whispered. "Come on."


End file.
